


Hell Comes For Raylan

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Justified
Genre: Alpha Art, Alpha Boyd, Alpha Tim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Ava, Beta Rachel, Biting, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Conditioning, Depressed Raylan, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gags, Hurt Raylan, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Raylan, Omega Winona, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The President has signed the Omega Equality Bill and Raylan jumps on the chance to join the U.S. Marshals. He is enjoying his job and being able to leave Kentucky. That is until a job in Florida forces him to be sent back to Kentucky where he runs into people from his past. One of those people is Boyd Crowder, and when he feels that Raylan is sniffing too close to his business, he will show the Omega just who is in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you choose to read this, heed the tags. I try my best to tag so people understand what is going on, without basically telling the whole story in the tags. Updates will be spread out, especially since I am currently having wrist problems. Hopefully when I buy a voice recognition software system, I can update not only this work, but all my works sooner. So once again if any of those tags are triggers, then this is probably not for you. Other than that, please enjoy.

Raylan felt as though he had been hit by a truck as his mind was slowly coming to. He knew he was quick on the draw, while he had to be. Raylan was an Omega after and he held a high position in the U.S. Marshals, which meant he was in more danger than the Alpha’s and Beta’s he worked with. Raylan knew that he wanted more out of his life than digging coal or being simply bought by some Alpha to be used as a breeding machine. Ever since the President passed the Omega Equality Bill, Raylan had been determined to make it big. He enjoyed being a Deputy U.S. Marshal and had trained himself to be quick on the draw. Yet now he felt as though he was in a deep fog and his mind was struggling to come to grips of what was going on. Raylan shook his head, but stopped when he heard the familiar sound of chains rattling. He opened his mouth to say something, but his tongue ran over plastic that was in his mouth. Raylan realized that he had been gagged. _What the hell?_ Raylan thought. He was trying to remember what had happened, but knew he needed to figure out what was going on. The first thing he did was take stock of what was going on with him. Raylan forced his eyes to slowly look down and saw that he was naked from the waist up, and that when his eyes drifted upwards, he could see that his arms were painfully restrained above his head. Raylan could also feel that his shoes had been removed. He wondered how long he had been out, for he could see bruising developing under the chains.

            “Raylan, I didn’t want this to happen to you. I hope you understand.” A male voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

            Raylan tried to look around, but the effects of the drug were still on him, and the quick movement made him sick. He knew the voice though, and knew that it was Boyd Crowder. He smelled the air and could tell that the Alpha was entering a rut. Hands grabbed the straps of the gag that was in his mouth and slowly it was removed. Raylan stretched out his mouth a few times before he decided to speak. “Boyd. You know that this is very impolite right? You understand that if I don’t report to work then Art will be sending some more Marshal’s out looking for me.” He moved his legs a little, trying to wake them up. “So what is it exactly you didn’t want to happen to me?”

            Boyd walked in front of his former friend and stared into Raylan’s dark brown eyes. “Well you see, you’ve been sticking your nose where it don’t belong.” He paced back and forth in front of Raylan. “Now I know what I have preached and all, but God made Omega’s for a reason. I hope you understand, it is better I take you and make you mine over some thug of an Alpha taken you, or even you being killed.” Boyd reached out slowly and stroked the side of Raylan’s face.

            Raylan let out a small growl and pulled his face away. “You know I have never been that kind of Omega Boyd.” He gave the Alpha a death glare. “If you touch me, against my will, then you will be violating a tone of Federal laws and once I get away, I will kill you.”

            “Well that is why until I have had ample time to train you, you would be staying here.” Boyd pointed around to the room that they were in. “It’s nice and secluded, and off the map. Your friends, and even Ava, don’t know about this place. I would be the only one, along with a few chosen followers, to know where you are. Raylan, just accept this and see that I am only trying to protect you.” Boyd walked around taken in the sight of his friend. “What kind of suppressants are you on?”

            Raylan laughed. “You really can’t be serious Boyd. You joined a group that was against the male Alpha’s taken male Omega’s. You just got out of prison, why do you want to risk going back by committing a federal crime?”

            “You were sticking your nose in business that you should have kept your nose out of Raylan.” Boyd explained. He walked to the side of the wall where the chain was and began to tug it up. Boyd listened as Raylan groaned out from the pull of the of the chains. “I’m doing this as your friend Raylan, to protect you.” He admired how the muscles stretched more on Raylan’s chest, and if he didn’t know Raylan’s true sex, then he would have said Raylan was an Alpha or even a Beta. “Now I’m going to chain your legs apart Raylan. It will make things easier.”

            Raylan watched as Boyd tried to approach him, and he lashed out with his legs, just missing Boyd by a few inches. His wrists were alive with pain and it sent a course of adrenaline through his body. “I’m warning you Boyd, you touch me, I’ll kill you.”

            Boyd took a few steps away from Raylan and ran his hand through his hair. “Raylan, why you got to be so stubborn? God put you back in my path so that I can be your Alpha. Just stop fighting this and let what God intended to happen, happen.”

            Raylan couldn’t help but laugh. He knew that Boyd could be crazy, but he never thought that Boyd could be this crazy. “Boyd, I’m starting to think you’re doing this because I was planning to shut your drug operation down. After all you did say that I was sticking my nose where it didn’t belong.”

            “Call it a mixture of the two Raylan.” Boyd paced once again in front the Omega. “Would you stop fighting this and let me be your Alpha?”

            Raylan tugged at the chains again, trying to see if there was any weakness or if he could slip his wrists, but Boyd had made sure that that was impossible. He bared his teeth as the Alpha stepped towards him. “Problem is Boyd, I never wanted an Alpha, still don’t. I have a life and a career and you are not going to take that away.” He listened as Boyd laughed at him.

            “President was stupid for allowing Omegas to have such power. God created Omegas to bare the children of Alphas. That is all your sex is good for Raylan.” Boyd growled out. He went back to the chain against the wall and gave another two pulls, watching as Raylan’s feet came further off the ground and that the Omega’s toes barely scraped across the floor’s surface. “Stop fighting Raylan, and I swear it will be good for you as well.”

            Raylan couldn’t help but laugh. He lost some leverage when he lost contact with the floor, and he could feel his muscles tightening from the pull. Raylan was starting to pant heavily from the strain that the chains were putting on him. “Boyd you will die if you touch me.” He pulled at his already swollen wrists, groan when all he was rewarded with a shot of pain going through his arms. He rested his head on his right arm and continued to breathe heavily. “I am not going to be yours. So Boyd, save yourself some trouble, cause you know that’s all I’m going to give you, release me.”

            Boyd walked around Raylan keeping a little distance, and waiting for Raylan to tier himself out. “I am disappointed in you Raylan. I was hoping that you would cave to what God has created you for.” He walked behind Raylan and began to sniff at the scent glandes, and even nipped at the glandes. Boyd smiled as he listened to Raylan groan out in either pain or pleasure, or even both. “See your Omega instincts are telling you to give in.” He nipped at Raylan’s ear, and loved the small whimper that escaped from Raylan’s mouth.

            “Where’s my hat Boyd?” Raylan asked. He needed to stay in control of the situation and not let his biology control the situation. Raylan was thankful that he remembered to take his suppressants for the month and even had an injection to keep his heat at bay for at least three months. “I also won’t go into heat for a while, so there really is no point in having an Omega around that can’t have a heat. I mean, you are entering a rut, so why have an Omega that can’t satisfy the rut?” He was hoping that he could convince Boyd he wasn’t worth the time. Raylan felt his heart beat increase when he felt hands exploring the back part of his body, and the hands went even lower. Raylan jerked violently away, as best as he could, from the hands, cursing by the pain going through his arms. “Really think about this Boyd, you don’t want me. I am not worth it.” His strength was leaving him, and he barely felt the cuff go around his right ankle, pulling his leg out. Raylan let out a warning growl as he tried to pull his left leg away, but he was no match as he felt the cuff close around his ankle. He groaned out as he realized that his legs were spread open, hands above his head, and he was now completely at Boyd’s mercy. “This is your last chance Boyd, let me go and this can all be forgotten.”

            “Raylan, I have you chained and stretched out. You will eventually go into a heat, and things will be different.” Boyd explained. He was still bent down by Raylan’s leg, running his head along the pant leg. He loved feeling Raylan tremble slightly, and he wondered if it was from his touch or being stretched. Boyd slowly stood up to look his friend in the face. “Just remember that this all could have gone differently Raylan. As for your heat, think of it as a reward. Earn it.”

            Raylan flinched when he felt cold steel against his hip, and when he looked down he saw that Boyd had a pair of scissors and he watched as Boyd started to cut through the material. “You’re making a mistake Boyd.” Raylan kept his voice sounding strong even though he felt his Omega biology wanting to cave to the Alpha.

            “Best not move Raylan.” Boyd spoke as he continued to cut through the material. “I would hate to cut you anywhere down here.” He went back to his task at hand, and continued to cut the material, exposing Raylan’s skin. “I must say that I like the fact you aren’t all skin and bones like normal Omegas. You’ve got some nice muscles underneath these pants.” He continued cutting until he got to the ankle, and with one snip, the left pant leg fell down. Boyd quickly walked to the other side. “You’re doing so good Raylan; just hold still why I get this leg.”

            Raylan could feel the material slip down, and he was horrified to realized that not only was Boyd cutting through his jeans, but he was also cutting through his boxers as well. Soon, he realized, he would be naked in front of the Alpha. “Boyd, it’s still not too late for you to stop. Just get me another pair of pants, and let me go and I’ll pretend that this never happened.” He could hold back the small yelp when he realized that Boyd had cut through the other leg completely and he was completely naked now. He kept his breathing under control and worked to keep his mind sharp. Raylan was quickly losing strength and his muscles were aching from being stretched out. He felt his skin crawl as he felt Boyd’s hands explore his body. “Christ!” Raylan yelled as he felt a finger force its way into his hole.

            “Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain Raylan.” Boyd chided out. “Since I can’t trust your mouth, I guess that the gag will have to go back in.”

            “Do you put that thing…mmph!!!” Raylan screamed. He could tell this gag was different as he felt Boyd force the small rubber ball past his lips and just past his teeth. It tasted of rubber and he was doing all that he could to try and push the ball out with his tongue. Raylan let a small whine escape his gagged mouth as he felt Boyd start to nip and lick at his scent glandes again. _Boyd, you bastard! Stop before you do something that you’ll regret!_ Raylan hoped that Boyd would stop, and realize that this was a mistake. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Boyd walk away, and Raylan hoped that Boyd was coming to his senses. Raylan tried to get a better look around the room, but it was so dimly lit that he could barely see the outline of the items around him. He felt his flight or fight instincts take over as he heard Boyd’s footsteps approaching him.

            “Think of this as revenge as well for shooting me.” Boyd softly spoke.

            Raylan listened as he heard the sound of a top opening, and then he groaned out behind the gag when he felt two lubed fingers entering him. He moaned and whined behind the gag as he felt the two fingers in him opening his hole up, and Raylan hated it. He had never had anything up there, and even though he was an Omega, he usually stuck with Beta woman, such as Ava, or even Omega women like his ex-wife Winona. Never had he ever had an Alpha stick their member in his hole, and never had he used a toy. He always took suppressants to ensure that his heat was kept at bay, and when he joined the Marshal’s he learned about the injections he could get. Now someone he had an uneasy friendship with had his fingers buried in his unused hole, moving them all around, getting Raylan ready to take the Alpha’s cock.

            “Be glad I am even trying to prepare you at all Raylan.” Boyd gently spoke. He worked his fingers in and out and all around in Raylan’s tight hole. “Damn, you a virgin Omega or something? Doesn’t matter anyway. Just remember that I could have taken you with no prep at all. Hopefully this will get better for you when you start having normal heats.” Boyd slowly removed his two fingers from Raylan’s hole. He quickly stripped out of his pants and stepped closer to Raylan. Boyd was quick with the lube, and lubed his harden member up before tossing the tube to the side. He grabbed a tightly to Raylan’s hips and lined his member up. “You will submit. God made Omega’s and he made them to submit to Alpha’s.” He began to slowly insert his cock into Raylan’s hole.

            Raylan felt as though he was being torn apart as he felt the head of the member breach him. He could tell that Boyd was big, though not as huge as some Alpha’s. All the same it felt as though a hot poker was being inserted into him, and he bit down on the rubber ball in his mouth. In a few thrusts, Raylan could feel that Boyd had shoved his entire member into him, and was slowly getting into a slow rhythm. He hated every moment that Boyd’s member was in him, hated that his Omega biology was telling him to let it happen. Raylan tugged at the chains that held his wrists above his head, hoping that they would slip, and he could knock Boyd out. All that did was cause him to groan and whimper out in more pain as he felt Boyd start to pick his pace up. Raylan felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Boyd moaning and groaning out in pleasure, and how the sound of Boyd smacking their bodies together seemed to echo. Something was stinging his eyes, and Raylan realized that they were tears and he began to wonder why he was trying to cry. He knew that there would be bruising on his hips from Boyd’s tight grip, but he didn’t care. Raylan was trying to stay in control of his mind so that he could plan his escape.

            “I hope that I am the first Alpha to take you Raylan.” Boyd spoke as he continued to thrust in and out of Raylan’s hole. He was loving the tight feeling of Raylan’s hole, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t wait until you enter a heat, and then you will do what God designed Omega’s for.” The tightness of Raylan’s hole was bringing him closer to the edge and in a few more thrusts, he felt himself release and his knot inflate. “Fuck Raylan!”

            Raylan tried to get away, but the chains and the knot kept him in place. He couldn’t hold the small whimper escaping from behind the rubber ball in his mouth as he felt Boyd lean in and start to sniff and nip at the scent glandes. Raylan knew all too well what the Alpha was doing, and bit down on the ball in his mouth when he felt Boyd’s teeth pierce his flesh. Raylan felt trapped, for he couldn’t move his body, and he couldn’t move his neck, not while Boyd’s teeth were still implanted in his flesh. He didn’t know when it happened, but Raylan could feel the tears falling down his face and his head falling forward once Boyd removed his teeth. All his hard work, his strong persona, all down the drain as his mind wrapped around the fact that an Alpha, scratch that, an Alpha he knew, had just taken him against his will. Raylan could feel that his body was covered in sweat and yelped once the knot receded and Boyd slipped his cock out of him.

            “I’ll be back in a little while and make you more comfortable.” Boyd spoke. He gave a gentle pat to Raylan’s ass, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

            Raylan was breathing heavily, and let a shaky sigh of relief escape his gagged mouth when he heard Boyd walking away. He took a deep breath, and with his remaining energy, pulled at not only the chain’s around his wrists, but also the cuffs that kept his legs spread open. Raylan pulled and twisted in the limited amount of room he had, but all his efforts were rewarded with pain and nothing budging. Raylan felt the heat rising through his body as he felt the pull of a bond forming, and he rested his head against his right arm. He quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down his face, and buried his eyes between his shoulder and his arm. Raylan was so weak, that he didn’t fight the darkness that came and took him. He hoped that Art and the rest of the Marshal’s would be able to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylan learns something new and finds out that Boyd has done something to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update, been extremely busy. Hoping that the updates aren't so spread out. Enjoy the new chapter.

His body hurt everywhere, and he didn’t know where it started or where it ended. All Raylan knew was that within the last forty-eight hours or so, he had been taken against his will by an Alpha. Not just any Alpha though, a piece of shit Alpha called Boyd Crowder, and Raylan swore he would kill the bastard when he got the chance. Slowly he felt the pull of something telling him to get up, and that’s exactly what he did. Raylan tossed and turned and then his eyes opened with a start. He realized that he was no longer chained to the ceiling, and he was lying on a bed. The fresh course of adrenaline running through his veins had him shooting up, taking in what was going on around him. Raylan quickly brought his hands in front of his face and saw how bruised and swollen his wrists were. The bruising was deep and he could tell that at some point, the skin had split opened. Raylan ran his hands through his hair and tried to see what else was going on. He realized that pants had been put on him, and that a chain had been wrapped around his right ankle. A pain on the back of his neck caused him to hiss out in pain and cover the spot. “Damn it.” He could feel the angry, deep, bond bite digging into his skin. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs had him on alert. A low warning growl escaped his mouth as he watched Boyd coming near him. “Stay the hell away from me.”

            “Raylan.” Boyd calmly spoke. “That is no way to greet your Alpha.” He slowly walked towards Raylan, smelling the threat that was in the air. He just smiled as he stepped closer to the Omega. “It was for your own good Raylan. It is how God wants it. Omega’s are meant to be with an Alpha, and they are meant to breed.”

            Raylan simply smiled and slowly stood up, feeling the pain that was coursing through his body. He would be damned if Boyd would touch him again. “Boyd. You really have crossed a line. Taking me, against my will none the less, you have broken some major federal laws and state laws as well. The Marshall service will be looking for me.” He slowly began walking towards Boyd, listening as the chain rattled with each step. “You really think that you can keep me prisoner here? Because I’ve got to tell you that it simply isn’t going to happen.”

            Boyd simply laughed. “I have been nothing but good to you Raylan. I took you once, so we could start a bond.”

            The laugh just escaped his mouth, and Raylan couldn’t stop it. “You’re joking, right? I never wanted to bond to any Alpha before Boyd, and I sure as shit don’t want to bond to you.” He paced back and forth, trying to calm himself down. Raylan wanted to rip Boyd’s head off, but he had to play it smart. There were a few problems if he did killed Boyd, and the biggest one was the chain around his ankle. “Boyd. I know we can be all civil like. Unchain my ankle, get my hat and a shirt, and we can talk. I’m sure we can come to a civil agreement and make sure that we both leave alive and uninjured.”

            “Raylan, you are my Omega.” Boyd spoke. “God put you in my path to claim you, and I have done so. Now it is time for you to fulfill your role and be the good Omega that bares children.”

            “I have never wanted an Alpha.” Raylan hissed. He had to control his anger, but it was getting more and more tempting to rip Boyd’s head off. “I still don’t want one. This is a forced bond, which is illegal. You have already raped me, illegal also. What else do you want to do Boyd?”

            “I don’t like repeating myself Raylan.” Boyd spoke. He began to pace as well, keeping his eyes on Raylan. “I have bit the back of your neck, marking you as my Omega. And as God has had written in the bible Omega’s are to breed the pups of the Alpha’s.”

            Raylan was getting aggravated with Boyd, and it was becoming more and more tempting to punch the man in the face. “I have never wanted an Alpha. You knew this from when we were digging coal together. What makes you think that this is anything close to what I wanted?”

            “Did you know,” Boyd began to speak. “That your daddy was going to sell you to my daddy.” He laughed for Raylan had his mouth hanging opened. “So, you didn’t know that.”

            “Arlo never had time to think about selling me.” Raylan spoke. He paced in front of the bed, hating the sound of the chain rattling with each step, and he swore he would figure out how to slip it. “As soon as the President signed the bill, I was out and training for the Marshalls. I am not a typical Omega Boyd. I have a life, and you and I both know that Art probably has the whole Marshall service out looking for me. Hell, is going to come down on you Boyd. Arlo was never going to sell me.”

            “It’s the truth Raylan.” Boyd explained. “Your daddy owed my daddy some money, and my daddy was looking for an Omega. The only one he wanted was you. If your daddy sold you to my daddy, then you would have been his Omega. I can tell you right now Raylan, you would not have half the freedom I have given you.”

            He wanted to pounce Boyd, and he was close. The only two things that stopped him where the chain and Raylan didn’t know how many of Boyd’s followers were around. He smelled the air, and the only thing he could smell was Boyd, but that didn’t mean there weren’t others somewhere. “I would have killed your daddy before he touched me Boyd. I refuse to be just another Omega, and that means you too Boyd.” He let out a warning growl as Boyd stepped closer to him. “I mean it Boyd. Let me go, and then we can talk and maybe get some lesser charges against you.” Raylan stood his ground as Boyd stepped closer.

            It hit him out of nowhere, but he was quickly doubling over in pain. If Raylan didn’t know any better, then he would have said he was entering heat. _That’s impossible._ Raylan thought. He gritted his teeth, and slowly stepped back away from Boyd. _I took a suppressant and the shot should keep it at bay._ The pain going through his body was mixing with the other pain that his body was already in. He also started to feel a fire burning deep down his bones, and then he felt the wetness. _What the hell?_ Raylan knew he was going into heat, and he was wondering how in the world that was possible. His eyes quickly looked to Boyd, and the smile that was across Boyd’s face made Raylan’s blood run cold. “What the hell did you do?”

            “I knew you probably did something to suppress your heats.” Boyd started to explain. He started to walk towards Raylan. “So, part of the operations you were sticking your nose into, was making a heat inducing drug. I only injected you a few hours ago, and it is now taking effect. We can complete the bond Raylan. All I ask is that you remove the pants and get on the bed. Make this easier on you.”

            Raylan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that there were drugs out there to induce a heat, but he thought that the shot he got from the Marshall’s made sure those drugs didn’t work. Now he was entering a heat, and the smell of an Alpha was causing his Omega hormones to go crazy. He wanted to fall to his knees, but Raylan kept standing tall, not taking his eyes off Boyd. “You are a demented Alpha Boyd.” He was losing his strength, and at the same time another cramp rolled through him. Raylan didn’t know what Boyd had given him, all he knew was that it was sending him into the strongest heat he has ever felt.

            There was no time to prepare as Raylan watched Boyd pounce on him. Everything felt like it was happening in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it, Boyd had him pinned on the bed. He struggled as best as he could, but with the Alpha so close to him, he just couldn’t fight. The scent coming off Boyd was causing the induced heat to become more powerful, and the cramps to become more debilitating. Before Raylan could blink, his wrists were raised above his head, and Boyd had both in one hand. He tried to move legs, but his head started to spin. Raylan didn’t know what Boyd just did, but he could feel his face pounding, and he realized that Boyd had just punched him in the face.

            “Oh Raylan.” Boyd gently spoke. He lightly stroked the mark that was forming on Raylan’s face. “Now look what you made me do. You made me strike you, and I feel terrible. After all, God says that we Alpha’s need to take care of our Omega’s.”

            Raylan could feel the induced heat starting to control him, but he still was fighting it. “I will never be yours Boyd. This is something your forcing on me. Doesn’t the bible look down on Alpha’s that rape Omega’s? Because if you touch me again in that way, that’s exactly what you’ll be doing to me again Boyd.” Raylan was surprised that he had the strength to keep forming complete sentences. It was taking all his will power, and he was going to make sure he used it all to his advantage. “Now this is your last chance to let me go.” His biology was taking over and the cramps were becoming more severe. Raylan knew that soon he would be lost to his nature, and that the bond that Boyd was trying to form with him would be complete. The sound of clicking brought him out of his head, and he looked up. Raylan couldn’t believe that Boyd had handcuffed him to the bed.

            “It is not rape.” Boyd started to explain. “Omega’s were made for the pleasure of Alpha’s and to bare our children. I am only doing what God wants, and be glad that it is me who is your Alpha, not my daddy.” He quickly got off Raylan and walked away.

            He couldn’t believe that Boyd had him restrained again, and that he was once again made helpless to the Alpha. Raylan could feel that his wrists were starting to open again, and he could feel the blood rushing to the surface. His senses were starting to fail him, and he realized that he was about to enter a full-blown heat. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and he could feel his body start to want a knot as he felt more slick being produced. Raylan tugged harder at the restraints, hoping that he could slip the cuffs, but it was no use. Whatever drug that Boyd had given had taken all his strength away, and made him a weak Omega in heat. “I’m…go…going to-to kill you.” His voice was barely above a whisper, as he could feel the induced heat starting to control his body. The cramps that were going through him and the fire that was penetrating down to his bones had him whimpering in pain. It didn’t help that Boyd’s scent was still hanging around him, causing his body to crave the Alpha more and more. Raylan still tried to be aware of what was going on, but his biology was taking over completely, and all his body was craving was Boyd’s knot. He was starting to wondering why Art and the rest of the Marshall service hadn’t found him yet. The sounds of footsteps returning had Raylan looking around, but his biology was making it impossible for him to concentrate on where the Alpha was.

            “Let’s take those pants off you Raylan.” Boyd spoke as he approached the Omega. “You’re in a full in heat now and it would rude of me to ignore you.” He hooked his fingers under the waist line and began to tease at pulling the pants, listening to Raylan whimper out. “This time is not going to be as painful, there is slick now and your body now ready to take a knot.”

            Raylan tried to close his legs, tried to make sure that the pants didn’t come off, but the induced heat had made him completely weak. He did not have the strength to fight Boyd off as he felt the pants being removed from his body, leaving him completely naked under the Alpha’s gaze once again. His Omega biology was going crazy with the scent of Alpha around him, and it was causing him to moan out with want. Raylan hated that his biology was taking over, and that the induced heat had him defenseless. “Bastard.” He was all he could moan out over the pain of the cramps going through him and the burning fire that was bone deep. The tip of the Alpha’s cock was near his hole, and felt the pressure that Boyd was using to tease it. Raylan knew that he would never get used to an Alpha taking him, and that the first chance he got he would escape. He also couldn’t believe the sounds that were escaping his mouth, he wasn’t enjoying it, but his nature was making him enjoy it. Raylan gasped out in surprise as he felt the head breech him.

            “Still tight Raylan, but the slick is making it easier for me to claim what is mine.” Boyd gleefully spoke. He gave a small thrust of his hips and pushed his cock in further into Raylan’s hole, listening to the Omega moan out in pain and mixture of pleasure. “Stop fighting Raylan. This is what you were made for.”

            Raylan concentrated on the pain in his wrists, trying to put his mind anywhere else but what was happening to him. It was hard, for Boyd was making sure that he felt everything that was happening. He pulled at the cuffs that were restraining his wrists, listening to the chains rattle with each pull. He felt that after three thrusts, Boyd was buried in him once again. His back was arching off the bed, and it didn’t stop the Alpha from starting his assault. Raylan could feel his nature taking over as he felt his body start to move with the Alpha, and he was silently cursing himself. This was the last thing that Raylan ever wanted, but he had been made into a typical Omega. His body was not his to control anymore as his biology was taking control and making him enjoy the rape. If Boyd was saying anything, then he wasn’t listening. He knew that this was why he never wanted to be with an Alpha, for he felt Boyd’s grip tighten on him and the thrusting become harder and faster. Raylan knew that his lower body was going to be bruised and that he was going to be in a lot of pain once the induced heat was over. His voice was gone, and he was thankful for it. The last thing that Raylan wanted to do was make it seem he was enjoying being raped by the Alpha. Yet through his hazy vision, he could tell that Boyd was enjoying the torment he was inflicting and Raylan swore he would rip Boyd’s throat out the moment he could escape.

            Time lost all meaning as Boyd continued to thrust in and out of Raylan, and all Raylan could do was just lie there and deal with it. Raylan swore that Boyd was making sure to thrust extra hard to hit his cervix, and Raylan was getting lost in the pain. His body was shaking as Boyd kept moving in and out him, and he could feel that both their bodies were covered in sweat. Raylan felt the familiar feeling of the Alpha’s cock twitching in him, and then another painful blow. The Alpha’s knot inflating once again in his body, locking him to the Alpha. Raylan hated the feel of the Alpha’s release filling him, and since he was in heat, he knew that the bond to Boyd was complete.

            The time that they were locked seemed to stretch on forever, but finally Raylan was relieved when he felt the knot deflating. His mind was in such a haze that he didn’t understand what Boyd was saying to him, but he felt the Alpha kiss him on the forehead. Raylan let out a sigh of relief as he listened to Boyd walk away, and the pain in his body was overwhelming him. “I’m going to kill him.” Raylan silently whispered out. His body may have been in pain, but his resolve to escape is what kept him going and what gave him the strength to speak. He didn’t want to sleep, but he knew it was what he needed to keep his strength. Raylan let his eyes drift close and the darkness of sleep take him once again. If Art didn’t find him so, then he would have to figure out how to escape on his own. Raylan may have been in a lot of pain, but he ignored it as he let sleep take him once again.


End file.
